This invention is directed to a removable battery assembly for use in an electronic device.
To perform as designed, electronic devices require power. Power may be supplied using many different approaches, including for example by coupling the electronic device to an external power supply (e.g., plugging a computer in an electrical socket), or by including a battery or capacitor in the electronic device. To lengthen the use of electronic devices powered by batteries, the batteries may be made rechargeable (e.g., using an external power supply), or replaceable (e.g., by providing access to a battery bay within the electronic device). In some electronic devices, only a technician may be able to replace batteries, while in other electronic devices the batteries may be replaceable by the user of the device.
Batteries may be coupled to the electronic device using different approaches. For example, a battery may be inserted in a bay of the electronic device case, and held in place using springs, foam, protrusions (e.g., in a cover placed over the bay), or any other suitable approach. In some embodiments, the battery may be retained using a press fit-type approach.
Different approaches may be used to provide power from the battery to electronic device components. For example, some battery cells include conductive tabs on the surface of the cell itself that are placed in contact with corresponding conductive tabs of the electronic device to provide power. Other battery cells may include wires or circuitry for coupling the battery to the electronic device. Although such approaches may be suitable for certain electronic devices, some smaller portable electronic devices, such as for example cellular telephones, portable media players, and PDAs may require a different battery system.